


Again!

by hime_complex



Series: drv3 smut drabble requests [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drabble, Fingering, Kiibouma, M/M, Smut, Sorry if they’re ooc, Vibration, danganronpa - Freeform, danganronpa v3, handjob, i haven’t even played v3 yet, this was a Drabble a friend requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hime_complex/pseuds/hime_complex
Summary: "I-I don't know about this, Ouma..." Kiibo stuttered, trying to withdraw his hands."Aw, Kiibo! You're so lame!" Ouma complained, tugging at one of his wrists. "Loosen up! Let's have some fun~!"And fun they did have...





	Again!

**Author's Note:**

> sorry again if it’s ooc a friend of mine requested this, i haven’t even played v3 yet i just studied the characters and had my friend read it over for accuracy. just a little drabble, idk if i even ship this but ill write whatever so,
> 
> i also couldn’t think of a title so sorry it’s lame

"I-I don't know about this, Ouma..." Kiibo stuttered, trying to withdraw his hands.

"Aw, Kiibo! You're so lame!" Ouma complained, tugging at one of his wrists. "Loosen up! Let's have some fun~!"

"Ouma, you're crazy! I told you already, this is a bad idea!"

"How so?"

"I don't know how to do this!"

Ouma's face spread into a grin. "Luckily for you, I know exactly what I'm doing~"

Kiibo blushed. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Just touch me already!" He whined.

"Okay, okay! I'm-- let me just..!" Kiibo fumbled with Ouma's pants, attempting to pull them off. Ouma just laughed at him, causing his face to turn bright red.

Ouma wiggled out of his pants, and lay back with his arms behind his head, biting his lip and looking down at Kiibo, whose blush only brightened.

"Come on!" He demanded impatiently. Kiibo hesitantly pulled his boxers down, blushing at the sight of him.

Ouma's eyes never left Kiibo's, almost daring him to touch him. Kiibo hesitantly wrapped his hand around Ouma, stroking him once.

Ouma gasped and bit down on his bottom lip, his chest heaving suddenly. Kiibo repeated the motion, unable to look Ouma in the eyes.

"H-hey..!" Kiibo quickly withdrew his hand. "Don't stop!" Ouma cried suddenly. "Just... look at me when you touch me..."

Kiibo repeated the motion clumsily, his eyes tentatively meeting Ouma's. Soft teal clashed with hot violet, and Kiibo found himself at a loss for what to do.

"More..." Ouma whispered. Kiibo hesitantly reached his other hand up and began to finger around Ouma's entrance, eventually pushing into him.

"Like this..?"

Ouma hissed suddenly in pain in reply, gripping the sheets.

"Can I keep going..?" Kiibo asked uncertainly.

"Fuck..." was all Ouma could say, breathing hard.

"U-um..!" Kiibo began to panic, squeezing Ouma slightly and inadvertently pushing farther into him. His head felt like it was buzzing, waves of... something? Coursed through his body from his shoulders to his fingertips.

All of a sudden, Ouma cried out, and his back arched up off the bed.

"K-Kiibo..! Oh, fuck! Ahh!"

"W-what was that?!" Kiibo quickly stopped, his face bright red. "I'm so sorry! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" His hand was still around Ouma's throbbing member as he squeaked out a flustered apology.

"I didn't even know they could do that! I swear! I'm so sorry, I didn't know I could make them vibrate!"

Ouma fought to catch his breath. "K-Kiibo..." he whispered again. "More..."

"W-what..?"

"More! Please, Kiibo!"

Kiibo's eyes widened as he realized Ouma's implications. "Oh..."

Hesitantly, he tried to summon up the humming sensation from a moment ago. Stroking Ouma with one hand and fingering him with the other, he felt his arms and hands start to buzz again.

Ouma let out a soft moan, bucking his hips up slightly into Kiibo's hands.

Kiibo frowned, and concentrated on keeping the feeling down in his fingertips instead of his whole torso.

Suddenly, Ouma screamed.

"Kiibo..! Fuck, Kiibo! Ah!" Ouma's head thrashed to the side, his eyes squeezed shut.

Kiibo turned it off immediately, another rush of apologies flooding from his mouth.

"Don't stop!" Ouma begged. "Again! Please, harder!"

"Are you sure..?"

"Fuck, Kiibo!" Ouma grabbed his wrist, trying to force his fingers vibrate again.

Kiibo finally obeyed, and Ouma let out another lewd noise.

"M-more! Ah, it's so good! Hnnn..."

Kiibo pushed another finger into him, and Ouma's entire back arched off the bed. Kiibo continued to stroke him with his other hand, and Ouma was a sweaty, whimpering mess.

"Harder, please! I'm so close! Ah! A-ah..!"

Kiibo's face reddened even more as Ouma began to thrust up into his hand.

Suddenly, Ouma's legs were shaking, and he was yelling Kiibo's name.

"A-ahh! Kiibo!"

He came hard, finally collapsing back onto the bed, his hips still shuddering with the aftershocks of his climax.

Finally, his purple eyes opened once more, and he grinned at Kiibo.

"Don't ever apologize for that again."


End file.
